BackBone
by mayakasti
Summary: Booth's back is hurting, Bones is accusing him of turning his back on everyone - was rated M but my bashful nature could not go through with it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic, English is not my first language, but I sure tried. Please review... I would love to know if I should continue this story or not. I somehow know where this is going because I can do what ever I want with booth and Brennan although they belong to someone else :)

Have fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth" her eyes flared open at him in anger, to turn her head yet in a quick motion.

"Bones" wait; he held his hand to his back, unable to shift from a yet very uncomfortable position on the couch of his dimly lit living room.

"I can't booth" "I can't wait" "I am done with waiting" she almost whispered the next sentence "You don't understand"

Quickly she turned on her heals and walked out, throwing his medicine over her shoulder and under her breath, she muttered "get better".

If he hadn't known better, he would have believed that she was praying for someone.

Temperance Brennan, the world renowned anthropologist, the Doctor, which held her own, at every and any situation, was struggling now. She held the steering wheel of her car and banged her head to it; she jumped at the sound of the loud noise, the horn sounded as her head rested between her white grip.

She wanted to go back up, have the patience to convince him, hell to carry him out of his apartment and into the hospital. No he needed psychiatric attention, she did not believe in psychology, but sure her partner was sick in the brain.

He has been having severe back pain forever now, she watched his moves, all the time, he stopped standing behind her at crime scenes, he would bring his SUV as close as he can get, and with the door open he would always rest his back one the sun warm steel. She even noticed he would shift his weight every so often. She was the best selling author but definitely he would be the best selling creator of fiction in regard to the excuses he gave her for not standing at her head like he always did

"Bones, you hated when I stood so close, you said you want you personal space"

"Bones, I was listening to the radio in the car, I am waiting for information on a case that you are not involved in" he said. She felt neglected when he said that

"Bones, it is too hot and I do not want to go to Parker's PTA meeting sweating like a pig"

And the last excuse he has given her that day topped them all

"Bones, you are wearing a low cut shirt and I shouldn't be standing looking at you... that is so unprofessional"

She snapped her head, flushed from the sun, kissing her face, not able to see him as the rays hit her eyes so brightly, she squinted back to shards of bones she was trying to collect.

Now at her apartment, never felt that empty, she always was content with his closeness during the day, her memories of him, kept her warm at night, and fresh on a hot summer dry never ending evening like this one.

But today, she felt empty.

She turned straight to her bathroom, thrown her clothes on the floor – she never did that – not bothering to put them on the hamper, she stepped in her shower. She turned the cold water; she backed to the wall sighing as the summer warm tile touched her now very icy back. She closed her lids and imagined his closeness his body heat warming her up, soon to be shivering as the water ran down her spine from her now soaking auburn hair.

Not knowing where she was now, but believing that the drizzle from her shower covered up her teary eyes, she walked out of her bathroom dripping and with a thud hit her bed not bothering to dry.

This has become her routine now, her frustration, her tears, always came down in the shower. She never cried, but found that she could always do so and deny it when she was in her shower.

********

_Cornering a suspect, she held the offensive huge gun in her hand, shouted FBI stop. Turning back for just a second to try and locate where booth at, her heart pumped hard as she heard the click. She always hated when booth used his gun, she knew how much he dreaded to shoot anyone, she heard the gun fire now, as she inhaled and saw booth dragging himself holding his back, his jaw clenched from the pain. Now she understood she felt so cold her heart pumping her blood out of her body as she dropped to the ground, feeling the bullet hole in her chest._


	2. Chapter 2

She let go of a breath she did not know she was holding back, and as she tried to find her next breath, she gasped and jumped out of her bed, her eyes opened wide, her pupils dilated, scared she felt her fingers move towards her breast looking for the wet warm feeling of blood, but all she could feel and smell is the cold sweat. She sure felt the hole in her chest, she is still feeling it, but this time it was deeper, much deeper but she could not touch it. It hurt her from the inside, a place vacant, at least for the past fifteen years.

Nightmares were getting to her every night ever since booth was injured and refused any treatment. She always rationalized her dreams explaining to herself that oneirology defined dreams as only a series of images, ideas and sensations occurring involuntarily in order to stimulate the mind during certain stages of unconsciousness. However tonight it was lucid, it felt real to her, it affected her and she lost all coherent thoughts. She was trembling when she looked at her alarm clock before returning the phone back without making a fool out of herself at 5 o'clock in the morning.

She will not go back to bed, she decided. She thought she would go for a run, she missed running with booth. A small irritated smile shone in the corner of her mouth when she remembered another set of justifications the greatest excuse giver had presented for not running with her:

"Bones, I am tired, I did not sleep well last night"

"Bones, I promised Rebecca to have breakfast with her and Parker before Camp" She was furious that day, had she felt jealousy? she had shaken her head so fast to push that idea of her mind, her skull hurt.

"Bones, you cannot run like that, you're all out of the Son of the Beach commercial"

"I don't know what that means Booth" she had waved her arm at him and ran alone

In her grey sweat pants and blue top reflecting her eyes, she ran today, faster than any other day. She did not know if she was running from him, or to him. She decided she was dashing from herself, from her dreams and nightmares. No jogger was able to keep up with her; she shoved her feet to the ground as if to hold still, as fast as she urged them off again. Stomping the ground synchronizing it with her heart beat, only to confirm to herself the echo of the vacant and empty chest.

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Booth" he picked up his phone and winced at the soreness in his rear and back. The ringing was from his alarm. He felt his bones broken down to shards under his skin. Stubborn, he took the water bottle next to his bed and gulped the warm liquid with two tablets. He hoped this would get him at least till lunch, until he sees her. He was annoyed with the feeling from his bones and his Bones. He did not understand why she shot an angry look at him yesterday. It was a long month, with little to no sleep interrogating suspects digging bodies and trying to find time to drive up and down to his son's summer camp on Parents days. She did not understand, how tired he was, she cannot accuse him of not understanding. She just doesn't comprehend that he is an FBI agent first, and a father. She could not recognize his responsibilities to the Bureau of Investigation and to Rebecca and to Parker – he thought – he doesn't have time to go and sit in a clinic or at a doctor waiting room to only meet another lab coat guy and tell him what he already knew, he needed to rest, to slow down, to take it easy. How can he take it easy? He couldn't even if wanted to, only if someone found out, they would put him out of the field and on desk duty away from her, until his back is better. He cannot take chances, he needs to be with her, regardless of his back giving him pain, or his flipside giving him agony, he just has to be with her.

Cullen had called him to his office this morning. He stood tall, rigid, declining to sit down, excusing that he needs to go to see sweets for a profile on a murderer. Cullen understood and handed him couple of files and asked him to stay put today and do all the paperwork from their last case. A lot of those were inadequately done this week because Bones did not help and chose to banter and fight with him over and over about seeing a physician. He was dismissed from Cullen's office, he sighed with relief that his boss did not notice and because although he was striving to see Bones, he just couldn't hear her fight with him again, but really he just did not have the energy and the pain was killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day dragged, along with his legs towards the corridors of the Hoover building. He kept his movements to the minimum, still he had to get coffee and meet sweets that refused to reschedule his therapy session with Bones over the phone.

"Sweets, did you have to be that bitter and drag me here so to tell me that is ok to reschedu…….Bones what are you doing here?

"We have a session and you are late, couldn't find someone to roll you?" she slyly looked at him, testing him, pushing and threatening.

Sweets could not help but feel the pain in Booth's eyes, he felt for the man, the things he has to put up just for his partner, soon to be distracted by the man himself leaning on the desk and enunciating every letter in his next sentence, he sure would have won a spelling bee

" R E S C H E D U L E – reschedule kid, I have to go"

He held the door frame and looked back at his partner, her lips sealed and clenched together and suddenly it hit him, the memories from last night, " You can go too Bones, you don't have to wait, I know how much you hate waiting"

Booth stood at her door; he doesn't know why he has been doing so, every so often. He would stand there for minutes, regaining his posture, standing tall, his eyes shut, breathing in the scent of a home cooked meal and imagining this is what his dad felt like every evening, before he had turned to drown himself with his drink. He shook his head at the image, this was not the same, yes he has Parker, his son, but the meal was not for him, it was for the guy that just opened the door, taking out the trash. Rebecca had turned him down, and she is living now with Brent, the guy that turned to be indeed Captain Fantastic. Why not, he was no special Agent, he stopped taking his son to practice, those wooden benches dwelled his pain further. Brent did that, every time he let down his pouting son, Brent jumped to rescue.

"Booth, I did not know you were coming" Brent said

"I… Brent good evening" he wished his mind would jump and give him one of his never ending excuses for being there without being invited.

The man, although at one time had been threatened by Booth's presence, he had stopped when Booth failed his son so many times in the recent months that Brent felt safer around him. Letting the trash thump down, he turned leaving Booth behind.

"Coming?" he held the door open for him; Booth had to bend down under man's arm to come in.

"DAD… you are here" Parker ran, water dripping from his washed hands, not having the time to dry them before spotting his dad in the mirror.

"Hey there Park…. I see you finally agreed to wash your hand before Dinner bub?"

"Yeah, well Brent said it keeps the tiny crawling germs from eating off my plate" he grinned at his dad.

"Dad, why are you here?" Parker whispered, his face down, not wanting his dad to hear him, afraid he would have to answer him. Booth always came unexpectedly when he had to cancel on week end plans. He never liked to let down his son over the phone, he had to see him, assure him that he loved him before giving him yet another excuse.

"Parker, I have to work this week end, but we can catch a movie in the evening" or

"Parker, I will take to mass and then lunch, but we have to go back home and watch the game'

He did spend time with Parker, just not out, he did not want his son to notice his constant ever failing concealed limp.

"hey little man, I missed you, and I came to ask you if you would like me to take you shopping for that Nintendo Wii tomorrow after school" Booth turned his eyes to Brent as if asking for permission. He knew he did not need Brent consent, but he realized he needed his support to persuade Rebecca. Brent nodded instantly. Booth's gifts to his son were more costly these days, as if to compensate for his drawbacks.

"Yeah! Wii… hey yeah… wow yes yes yes" Parker jumped soon to slip on the floor from the previous wet spots he had caused earlier. Trying to break his fall with his arm, Parker hit the hardwood wrist first and screamed in pain.

Unable to bend down to catch his son, leaped and held parker in his arms, calling to Booth.

Booth froze in his heals, watching the action around him, immersed in strange sense of trance. He watched Brent carry his son to the car telling Booth to lock up on the way to the hospital.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Grasping the reality of what happened, he moved fast to lock the door on his way out to his car. He grabbed his key settled it in the ignition and turned the car heading towards the hospital.

For once he could not complain about the traffic jam on the beltway, he was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice.

He pulled at the ER and noticed Brent and Parker heading towards the parking lot. Tried to jump down, but his back chose to play the worst trick on him there and then. Cautiously he stepped down and used his voice to sound for Brent attention.

"Hey .." Brent not knowing what took Booth so long to reach the hospital, acknowledge the devastated father's presence with a smirk.

"Parker, are you alright buddy" Booth asked apprehensively

"Yeah, we are fine" Brent shot back, he sprained his wrist, no broken bones, we just have to ice it for a day and we will be as good as new.

Booth nodded, Brent stepped back with Parker heading to his car when he heard Booth confused inquiry: "Rebecca?"

"Rebecca is out of town for two days; her dad isn't feeling well and she had to visit him"

Not sure how to respond to that, Booth sighed and got in into his car and drove away for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth ignored the twinge in his body and thumped himself with force to his mustard couch, gazing into the switched off TV in the corner of his living room, stretched his muscles and brushed his damp hair with his fingers from the earlier searing shower. He laid his neck on his right arm, fiddled with his poker chip, while crossing his legs at the ankles. A yawn followed by a sigh broke from him before lazily closing his eyes letting his brain wonder.

In his dreams he felt her breath on his face, his eyelids twitching as the warm air caressed him. He held his arm to her guiding her to sit next to him, as her palm touched his he opened his eyes to see that she was indeed here, in his house. Afraid if he blinked she would disappear, he stared at her, his earth brown eyes meeting the azure. " Bones, hhh" he whispered.

" Booth, care to share what happened today in…" She was cut off by Booth patting the pads of his fingers on the empty space next to him, pleading to her to sit down next to him.

" Bones, please", she could not deny him the comfort he always felt when she sat next to him. He always lowered his forehead to her shoulder resting the tip of his nose to the upper side of her arm, taking with every breath her aroma.

She decided to give him that, at least for a while till she assembled her offence. They unconsciously harmonized their inhalation, if one had to hear he would never have known that there is more than one person in the room.

She hopped up after half an hour, knowing she cannot do this anymore, she cannot feel sorry for him, when she came here to reprimand him. Brennan gathered her phone and keys and took the first step to the door

"Bones, don't go .. Why are you leaving"

"I want to talk Booth"

"Okay! How was your day?'

"No Booth, no no, I do not want to talk, I want to ask questions, why Booth? Why won't you just let me take you to a doctor"

"Bones! Come on, we have been through this, I am fine, I will be at least" he trailed before muttering I hope under his breath.

"Booth, this is so irrational, it is not like you are afraid of doctors, why are being so stubborn"

"I am not, I am just saying I will rest this weekend and I will be fine on Monday"

"And how are you supposed to be doing that when you're supposed to be taking Parker to his first tennis lesson… Oh no! You cancelled on the boy again Booth!!"

"No, I did not, I was thinking we could do that at home with Wii"

"I don't know what that means Booth"

"Wii Bones, it is a video game, I was taking parker tomorrow shopping for the Nintendo, plus it is not like he can play tennis anyway, he sprained his wrist early this evening"

When Brennan looked clueless he explained to her what happened at Rebecca's house and to his surprise she did not have the sad sorry look on her face instead all he could see was a disgusted sneer.

"Whoa Bones, what is that for?"

" Seriously Booth, when did Rebecca start going out of town leaving your kid with her boyfriend, when did you start leaving your kid with a stranger, ha Booth when did that happen? I guess the same time you decided to let go of your responsibilities towards your family, friends, me" the last word slipped before she could hold it back and she just hoped, he did not hear her.

But this was Booth, her partner, the sniper.

"You?!, how is this about you Bones?" he dared her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Ok this is a short one, but I promise I will post the next one soon.

Previously on BackBone:

"How is this about you Bones?"

Brennen froze for what seemed like eternity, he had marched in invading her personal space, his face so close she could barely zoom out her vision to see him. His hands formed tight fists holding inches away from her. His jaw clenched and nose flared open, his breath loud and demanding.

When she did not say anything, he turned away from her, walking slowly to his kitchen hiding his apparent physical pain.

"It is not about you Bones" he called out to her, fake, he thought to himself, it is always about her, but she cannot know that, I am broken, God, I need to rest. He took two pain killers, placed the bottle on the counter along with his head.

He wanted to save her, save himself and the only way he knew how is by what came out of his mouth next:

"It is late Bones" he walked down the hall without looking back, eased himself into his bed, not bothering with lifting the covers. He needed to let go, and he did.

Leaving her all alone in his own living room, Brennan was not in anyway shocked. Everyone leaves her she thought, why wouldn't he. She has been pushing him anyway. She was too emotionally wasted; she could not drive all the way to her apartment even if her life depended on it. Dropping her weight on the couch that smelled like him, she closed her lids and was asleep within minutes.

Unaware of where she was, she opened her eyes to smell of coffee and the sound of the shower. She picked up her keys, and urged herself to leave. She could not see him, talk to him, not yet at least. Not bothering with her bed head hair, she drove to her apartment.

Booth held her phone in palm of his hand, not knowing if he should answer, he decided to press the green button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright, where were you last night, I tried calling…."

Angela was cut off by the voice on the other line

"Angela, it is Booth, Bones …."

"Oh sorry sweetie, am I interrupting something, is she with you, because she was not home last night and now you answer her phone… finally you guys …" Angela chuckled

"No wait Angela, I don't know where she is, she left her phone at my place last night, I will drop it to the Jeffersonian on the way to work"

He did not wait for Angela's acknowledgment, he simply placed the phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She meandered in the lab, not able to decide if she wanted the quiet in her office, or the distraction she could get in Limbo. She decided it is safer to sit in her office, finding it insufferable that Angela would find her anyway and ask her loads of questions. She thought she will get over with it soon, so she could have the rest of the day for herself. She wanted to think, about what happened. last night was close, too close. If Booth had to probe, she would have spilled all of it, how she felt scared, unprotected, betrayed. He promised her he would never leave her, and she believed him, she let her guards down to him, she had started accepting his help, but then all that changed. With his injury, he refrained from all this, and although she hated to admit it, she missed her paladin – her protector.

"Angela" Booth called out, his foot resting at the first step to the lab. "Could you please pass this to Bones" he handed her the phone.

"She is in her office, I saw the light on. I will go and see her in a while, you can give it to her yourself" Angela said to him, tilting her head scorning.

"It is ok Angela, I have to be at the Hoover in ten minutes, Please" he tried to hide his plead, turned his back and walked to his car.

Angela decided it was time to take drastic measures, something must have happened between these too and she was going to find out.

Walking toward Brennan's office, she saw her coming out signaling to her that she is leaving.

"Sweety, where are you going?"

"I forgot my phone, I need to go and get it" Brennan said.

"Booth, dropped it off a minute ago, here" Angela called back.

Disappointed Brennan, reached out to Angela, held the phone and walked back in silence to her office.

Ok, I am not having any of this bull, Angela thought to herself. "What is it Bren?"

"What is What Angela?"

"Booth, you, not talking, first you leave yesterday fighting with him, then I find out that you left your phone at his place, what is happening"

"Nothing, Angela, I am just …..I just went to give him some paperwork, he was tired, I left in a hurry, hence the phone" Brennan explained, trying to be as convincing to Angela as possible.

"Fine, for now" Angela knew her friend; she knows better not to push.

Cullen, put down the phone, brushed his forehead, not knowing how to resolve this issue, without hurting his best crime solving team. He called Booth to his office and Agent Perotta.

Walking in disdain, the corridors and hallway always seemed longer these days, booth knocked on Cullen's office and entered, surprised to see Agent Perotta sitting.

"Booth, we have a new case, Agent Perotta will be leading this case with Dr. Brennan, since we need you for some work at the Hoover." Culled chose to explain to him after Agent Perotta had left.

"But Sir, Dr Brennan, made it clear that she would only work with me" Booth tried not to sound to annoyed.

"I have contacted Dr Brennan and explained the matter, and she agreed" Cullen Clarified.

"I will go now" Agent Perotta muttered and left the room.

Booth was about to follow her, when Cullen called him back and sat him down.

"Booth, Dr Brennan called and explained that she would be willing to work with Agent Perotta until you have completely rehabilitated yourself"

"Rehabilitated, what is that suppose to mean" Booth asked

"Well, you should have told me that you have back pain from you injury, and that you are in therapy. You know you have accumulated sick days and you can take them to rest or taken up desk duty until you are better. All this is vindicated. We cannot let you in the field, with your situation; we are jeopardizing yours and Dr Brennan's safety"

"I am going to kill her" Booth thought to himself. He reached for the door to walk out and heard Cullen threatening

"Agent Booth, I am going to let this one pass, but next time, consider yourself on desk duty for as long as I am the Deputy Director of the FBI"

Heartbroken, he walked to his FBI issued vehicle after applying for sick leave, Booth decided to go home and sulk in his misery. He was bearing all this pain all this while just to be with her, just so he can look at her everyday, just to drive, bicker, and laugh with her. He endured all this pain in his back so he can be her backbone. Now she comes and stabs him right in the back.

Please Revi


	9. Chapter 9

The case with Agent Perotta was wrapped up before the week end; Brennan overworked herself and the team on Friday to finish up all the paper work. She had been unbearable this the last couple of day, snapping at her assistant and was close to firing Jack when he pointed the obvious.

Booth was not returning any of her calls, and she was not ready to see him yet, although she called him, she would always close the phone after the third ring, knowing that if she kept ringing, he would eventually answer. And she wanted to talk to him in person.

By the time she dropped the last signed report on Cam's desk it was after ten at night on Friday. She picked up Dinner at Wong Foo's and drove toward Booth apartment.

Several knocks on the door, Brennan decided she would use the spare key and barge in into his apartment. It is not like she has not done this before. Plus Booth wouldn't mind a late meal, he always made midnight social calls, of course he always pretended that he needed to discuss evidence, but what was her excuse this evening.

The apartment was dark except for a night lamp that Booth kept on for Parker when he visited. Putting the cartons of Chinese food at the counter, she thought she would wait for Booth to come home, there was no sign of him anywhere. Just as she was cursing herself for not checking if his car had been parked downstairs, she jumped when she heard the slightest whimper.

Booth in the corner, eyes closed, his face darkened with his growing beard, steering in his seat to grab the beer from the coffee table, his pain gave him away.

"Booth, What are you doing?" Brennan shouted terrified.

"Get out" that's all her was able to say before leaning back in his seat and drifting off.


	10. Chapter 10

"No Booth, I am not leaving, I need …" Bones trailed on her thoughts, What did she need?, She needed to know the truth, what was wrong with him, why he had shut her down, why he had kept her away, why he had left her, she needed to find out if this was the end, and if it was, then she needed the closure, she needed to believe that this had been good while it lasted, and now it was over. She could not face abandonment, her parents left with no elucidation, she was fine with people leaving her, she got used to it, but she needed closure with Booth.

With determination now, she went down on the carpet, held her palms to his knees, eyes dilated, "No Booth, I need..." before she could reveal her intentions, Booth squeezed her hand in his, brought his face closer to her. He overcome his physical pain, when he held her hand up while he stood on his heels and brought her closer, only to push her back hard but not enough to hurt her.

"What you need Bones, what you need Bones, is to mind your own business, what you need Bones? It is not about what you always need, on second thoughts, when did you ever need anything Bones anyway? He sparred with sarcasm. He reminded her next of every sentence she had said to him in the last four years:

"I don't need you alpha male tendencies Booth"

"I don't need you to open the door for me Booth'

"I am capable of taking care of myself Booth; I don't need you to protect me"

"I don't need you to remind me to eat Booth; I am well qualified to read if my body is asking for any nurturing"

"I am competent Booth; I don't need your help"

"I am smart Booth; I don't need you to explain to me"

"Should I say more, Bones, and the best of all is - I don't need you Booth, so Dr Brennan being the capable accomplished talented that you are, what do you need from incapacitated inept broken agent like me, just tell me Dr what do you need? And if it is nothing as usual, I will tell you what I need.

"Booth" she said her eyes glistening with tears, "what do you need?"

"I need you out".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The room twirled and gyrated so fast around her, she was unable to hold herself up, afraid to stumble and fall, she leaned on the wall behind her, her arms open trying to hold on to the smooth and glacial barrier. Out she thought to herself, he wanted her out, out of his apartment, out of his life, out of what? She did not notice that she was voicing her thoughts aloud to him, claiming an answer, a response or even a reaction from him. Her knees unable to restrain her she let go and as she declined, Booth grasped her sides with both hands and pushed his aching body to her, whispered lovingly into her ears words of odium and contained anger.

"Bones, you caused me so much pain, I cannot ache anymore" "Why Bones?"

She held him close, not knowing if she was keeping him on his feet, or he was. Her temple pinned to his, her eyes meeting his, Booth once told her, that the eyes are mirrors to the soul, and all she could see out his windows is void and emptiness.

Finally she herded him backwards shaking her head, not wanting it to end just yet

"You tell me why Booth, why you practice what you don't preach" she trailed then on every lesson he taught her in life for the past four years and some more:

"Partners share Bones, but you don't give your portion"

"It builds trust Bones, but you don't confide"

"The Centre holds Bones, but you let go first"

"I thank God for saving all of us Bones, you take one of us….." she lost her voice, her throat dry, she swallowed and tried to continue with her reasoning "I am the one you are pushing down that hole"

All coherent thoughts were gone at that moment, reality merged with whim. You are full of it Booth, "there's more than one kind of family" No Booth, there is only one kind, my kind of family, where you abandon your kids in the name of love, because it is too much of a responsibility.

Booth could not take this anymore, her comparing him to her father. Staying away from Parker was decaying his soul little by little; he had to do it for now till he gets better. He did not want Parker to see him broken and weak. He did not abandon his son in the name of love or any name for that matter. He was a righteous man, who believed in his family.

"Enough Bones" he shushed her, and up on his way to leave her like he always did so often recently, but she was not going to take it anymore. Forcefully she pulled the back of his shirt collar as he turned his back to her on his way to his room. She heard the buttons of his shirt rip and he was standing there with his back bare to her.

She gasped in shock as she saw it there, the evidence to this sorrow, the cause of this grief. He could not hide it anymore he froze his body cold and rigid, he did not flinch afraid that he might break into pieces as she traced the infected area on his back with her finger. Her name tattooed along his back bone, she read BONES.


	12. Chapter 12

She stood there, few moments, before her palms rested on his shoulders, guiding him ever so slowly towards a place she has never been before. His bedroom was dark; the lamp in the corner shed few rays on the crumpled sheets of his bed. She sat him down gently, her left arm rubbed his neck as she turned to face him.

Her fingers tugged at his face pulling it to see his eyes, "Oh, Booth, what have you done" that was all she could say.

"It hurts Bones"

"I know Booth" she nodded.

Sitting in front of her, his skin exposed, he decided he would let her see; he would let her see him, all of him. She would reject him, she would laugh at him, but he has nothing else to loose. He just had to open his heart and let go.

"No, Bones, you don't know. It really hurts knowing that I only wanted to keep you close, even if it means I ache and hurt everyday. I did not let go Bones, I did not, I only wanted to be around you, and you succeeded in keeping me away by telling Cullen." He took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say would take all his soul his breath away. "Bones, I knew if I told you that I wanted to be you partner, your partner Bones, you would reject me…"

She cut him surprised "But Booth, you are my partner"

He waved her a stop sign before shaking his head "Yes Bones, my partner at work, but I want you to be my partner in life Bones, I discerned that you would deny me. I thought if you didn't want me, I fancied I could keep you close, but even then Bones, even then, you rejected me and it hurts"

He lifted a finger and placed it on her lips, knowing she was parting her lips to speak next, and he was afraid she would rationalize what he has done with anthropology or science and it would be the death of him. He didn't realize that she held the pad of his finger lightly between her lips, only to let it slip with a kiss.

Afraid that he did not read the sign, Brennan closed the distance between them and held his lips with her own. Tears shedding from both, mingling with the taste of their lips together, needing their next breath they parted for a moment before Booth called her name to assure himself that he was not imagining this.

"Bones" he gasped "my partner" he questioned

"Your partner" she confirmed and added "my backbone".


End file.
